


Running Wild werewolf!AU {Various snk x reader}

by TheBansheeQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBansheeQueen/pseuds/TheBansheeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protecting a village from a ravage group of werewolves is hard, especially when it is so easy to get bit yourself. When (Name) is bitten and her sister fails to kill her to prevent transformation, she is taken in by a group of werewolves near her village. However trusting your old enemy isn't quite so easy, but trying to hate them proves rather difficult too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A sigh left your lips and you wandered across the damp ground, a sliver blade tightly held in your hand while a gun loaded with bullets of the same substance sat in your belt. The tall trees around you blocked out any of the moons light as your partner raised the dim lantern higher.

“We’ve been out here for hours” Your partner sighed louder than necessary causing you to send a light glare her way as she shrugged

“Oh come on” she sniggered “Don’t gimme’ that face, if there was something in the area we would have ran into by now”

Hitch giggled at your displeased expression and sighed again “I know, I know I ‘Don’t take my job seriously enough’” she pulled her best stern face as she continued her best impression of you “’Hunting werewolves is not just a game, you could die! Now do your job properly or I’ll report you to HQ”

You raise an eyebrow at her, expression unchanging “You should take it more seriously”

“We rarely get anything though”

“You rarely get anything” You glare “I was attacked by two of those bastards last week and where were you?”

“You were the one who said we should split up”

“Yeah, because you’re loud and smell bad. No werewolf wants to go near you”

“I smell beautiful, thank you!”

You allow yourself a soft smile at the light banter between you and your sister/partner. In truth, she and your father was the only reason you joined this order, killing those cursed under the light of full moon to protect the village from their wrath and endless hunger.

“(Name)…” Hitch muttered noticing your change in expression “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fi-“your sentence was interrupted by a heavy force ramming against your body knocking you to the ground as a vile pain tore at your side knocking you to the filthy ground, an ear-splitting screech erupted from your throat. Two bullet shots fired as you felt the grip on your side was release, ringing was the only thing that could reach your ears as your sisters muffled cry out to you became quiet. You placed a hand against your burning side as a warm substance ran against your cold hands.

‘I-I’m bleeding” you panic and tried to move as another yelp of pain escaped you.

“(Name)!” Hitch’s voiced called again, becoming clearer to you now. “Don’t move, you’ve… you’ve been bit”

Your eyes widened as they fell over to the dark-fur covered corpse that lay collapsed next to you, ‘What? No, no, no, no…This can’t be…”

“(Name)… I need to…” you found your sisters large amber eyes “…I need to kill you…it’s the rules… you’re bit, you’ll turn” tears were building up in her large orbs threatening to spill, “You understand right?” she whimpers as she loads her gun. 

Her face was getting dimmer as blood-loss began to take its toll on you “Do…it” you breathed as you were pulled into the unforgiving darkness away from the dim light illuminating from your sisters teary face, trying to take in her features as they faded away for the last time forbidding you from seeing them again.

 

‘It’s so cold’

“Oi Armin, get me we some more herbs. Damn this is going to get infected if we don’t hurry”

‘Am I dead’ 

“Right away, Hanji”

‘No, I can feel too much to be dead’

“Wow that feral bit deep. It’s amazing she didn’t bleed to death”

‘Feral? What happened, all I remember was a wolf and Hitch…Hitch?!”

Your (e/c) eyes shot open and you shot up into a sitting position, your hand flew to your side as you cried out in pain. You couldn’t make out your surroundings as eye filled with tears as the pain worsened, your breath became ragged.

“Hanji-san! She’s awake, what do we do?” a voice stricken with worry called out as a female voice just laughed in reply.

“Calm down, she is in no position to hurt us. I mean look at her, the poor thing is near tears” a hand was placed against yours “Lay down, you poor thing. You’re hurting yourself.

“S…sister” you managed to breath out “Where… is my sister”

You could sense the woman frown as you attempted to move.

“Was she the woman you were with in the forest? If it was then when we found you she was holding a gun to your head. Nice girl”

The room was becoming clear now, you looked up to meet chocolate eyes staring into (e/c) ones. “Is she dead?” you manage to breathe, a solid glare being planted on the woman in front of you.

She smirked “No need for that face, she saw us coming and ran faster than any human I’ve ever seen.” She chuckled again and she helped you sit so you could cross your legs. “I’m Hanji and the lil’ cutie here is Armin. May I ask your name?”

“It’s…(Name)” you nodded observing Hanji and the boy called Armin. Hanji had messy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with slightly cracked glasses sat on her nose. She only wore what look like fur around her chest so her stomach was showing, she also wore fur tied around her waist like a long skirt. Armin had surprisingly neat hair compared to his friends. He wore no shirt so his thin body was visible, only baggy trousers made of thin cotton which were tearing at the ankles.

“Aw, that’s pretty” Hanji smiled kindly at you before turning to Armin, “Hey Armin, could you get some hot water from the fire and herbs please~ I think (Name) needs some tea”

Armin nodded before wandering away from the pair of you giving you time to observe your environment. You were seated on the ground in what looked like a bundle fur on top a scatter of hay. There were sticks built up around you to form make-shift walls and another piece of fur covering the entrance.

“Not much is it?” Hanji sighed dropping down next to you “We don’t spend much time building since we have to move so much” a sad smile was placed upon her lips “We lose so many people to the military police, its dangerous to stay in one place”

“The military police?” you frown “They only hunt werewolves, why are they causing you an issue?”

You receive a confused look before the brown haired woman laughs loudly “Oh sweetie” she giggles pushing up her glasses so she can wipe a tear from her eye “We are werewolves”

Fear. There what you first felt as you tried to push yourself away from the woman “Oh come on (Name). Does the fact that I sometimes grow fur and fangs or sometimes piss on a tree upset you?”

“Yes, actually it does” you yell as you push away “You’re unnatural!”

Visibly hurt by your words, Hanji frowned “Unnatural? We live with nature and are one with freedom. Humans live in houses they fashion out of man-made materials and piss in a plastic chair-looking thing. Who is the unnatural one?”

You ignore her words as you attempt to push yourself to your feet, she gently grabs your wrist and pulls your arm up “You are one of us now (Name)” she indicates towards the fleshy wound on your side, despite Hanji’s treatment it was still swollen and red with areas starting to bruise. “I think you are failing to understand that”

“I can’t be one of you” you cry “Hitch was meant to kill me to prevent this”

“Prevent what? Not being tied down as one of the mindless slaves to your kings and queens? You have your own mind now! You can do anything you-“

“Hanji” a deep voice called out “That enough, you’re scaring her”

Dropping your arm immediately, she frowned at you before laughing slightly “Sorry” she tried to give you a comforting smile “I get to carried away sometimes”

“You do”

“I was just trying to-“

“Hanji, enough. Go and help Nanaba and Sasha back up the spare food. I fear Sasha will eat it all if it is not put away swiftly enough”

Hanji nodded before waving at you “I’ll talk to you later (Name)-chan” and with that she left, leaving you with the mysterious man. Your eyes followed up to where voice came from, a blonde man wearing trousers of similar style to Armin’s stood in the doorway. Like Armin he wore no shirt, however unlike Armin he was very muscular, with a beautiful toned chest and strong arms. He pushed his neat hair back and chuckled at your stunned expression.

“How are you feeling?” he smiled kindly as he knelt down in front of you. Earning no reply he continued “I am Erwin, the leader of this pack. You are?”

“(Name)” you uttered forcing your best glare

“Well (Name), you never answered my question. How are you feeling?”

‘Oh great, I’ve been attacked by a feral werewolf, lost my sister, been taken in by other werewolves and my side is hurting beyond belief but thank you for asking’ 

“Alright” you replied as Erwin laughed at your bitter expression

“I can imagine” his soft smile helped you calm down slightly as his eyes wandered to your side “May I see it? The bite that it”

“No”

“Please?”

You sighed as you moved your arm so he could view the wound on your side, he nodded wisely as he placed a warm hand on it causing you to flinch. “You’ll live, I’ve seen worse. The side effects of turning are sometimes uncomfortable, one of the most obvious ones is your temperature. You’ll get cold easier so we should probably get you some furs. You look down at you own body to see you were only in your underwear, a yelp left your mouth as you turned bright red and attempted to cover yourself. “Eventually you’ll be able to control when you turn into a wolf and when you turn back as we do.” Erwin continues, noticing your discomfort he takes a fur from your pile and wraps it round you.

“Finally you will have to learn to control your hunger, otherwise you’ll go feral.” His smile fades and he gives you a serious look “If you wish to go after your wound it treated then you may, however I doubt you’ll be able to learn control your transformations and hunger without the guidance of people who already know how. If you stay we are willing to help you and teach you”

You stare at the man with wide eyes “Control my hunger or go feral? What does that even mean?

“Don’t over or under eat and never ever eat human. It’s pretty simple”

“You…don’t eat humans? I heard all werewolves eat them”

“You were misinformed, only feral’s do that. Something about human flesh…it drives them crazy” he sighed “Sadly all werewolves are dragged into the same boat, but we aren’t all monsters”

Silent lay between the two of you for a second, you were unsure if you should believe him or not but he spoke again before you could say anything “I heard you calling Hanji unnatural earlier. Why?”

“That’s what I was taught, I’m part of the military police with my sister”

“Well they taught you wrong” he turned to you locking his baby blue eyes with your (e/c) ones “Will you let us educate you probably, (Name)?”

Weighing up your options, you frowned. Stay here with the very thing you were taught to fight, go out on your own and possibly go crazy or go back to the military police and let them kill you.

Boldly, you turn to face the tall man “I…I will stay here and try to understand your people.”

The soft smile returned as Erwin put a hand on your shoulder “Our people, (Name)”


	2. Chapter 2

“Excuse me!” you heard a voice call out to you as you snored softly, curled up in the furs Hanji had lent you “Miss (Name)?”

You opened your eyes to meet round teal green orbs, “I’m sorry to wake you” a boy with messy brown hair with fur trousers smiled, “but Erwin would like to introduce you to the rest of pack today, if that’s alright”

“You’re awfully formal for a werewolf” you yawn sitting up and smiling at the boy “What’s your name?”

“Eren” he smiles again “I brought you a change of clothes” he places some neatly cut furs down in front of you as you frown in confusion,

“Thank you but, how do you put them on?”

A small laugh escaped Eren as he stood “I’ll send my sister in to help you” he grinned as he walked out the entrance.

You sigh as you sit up and looked down at your bite, “You, my friend” you say to it “Are making my life very complicated” pushing your thick cover away and letting the cold air caress your skin you try to make heads or tails of how you are going to dress yourself just as a girl with grey eyes pushes into the small living space.

“Eren said you needed help” she muttered, her expression unchanging as she wondered over towards you, gently taking the clothing from your hands.

“Um, yeah, thanks…” the girl had messy black hair that stopped just past her chin, she wore similar clothes to what Hanji had worn except she had a tattered red scarf around her neck. “I’m sorry to inconvenience you like this” you smile as the girl starts to pin a piece of fur around your chest “I’m sure you have better things to do”

A faint smile graces the girl’s lips as she shakes her head “It’s alright, I was in your position once. I’m a half-breed too”

“Half-breed?” you ask with an eyebrow raised

“A person who is bit and turned into a werewolf. A pure-blood is some who is born one” she informs you

“Oh, I knew that” you pout as she smiles again.

“It is nice to meet another half-breed, we haven’t seen one in a while. What was your name again?”

“(Name), you are?”

“Mikasa”

“You have a scarf” you point out as she begins to tie the fur like a skirt around your waist “I’m surprised you would still wear human objects”

“this is my last reminder of the human life I used to live” Mikasa sighed “After I was bit…my family cast me out, left me for dead until…Eren and his family…” she held the scarf close to her and breathed deeply “Eren and his family were pure-blood but they accepted me as one of their own”

“So you and Eren aren’t blood related”

“No but we act like it”

“Are Eren’s parents still with you?”

“No, they were killed by ferals just over 3 years ago, after that Erwin and his group took us in”

“You…seemed to have had it hard”

“Others have had it worse. Finished” she pulled away and admired how the clothes looked on you, “They suit you”

“You think” you blush as she nods and takes your hand “Come, Erwin wanted to see you”

“O-okay” you call as she pulls you into the cold air, however you were not met with the sun like you expected, just lit lanterns, a large camp fire sat in the middle of a large cavern and faint light illuminating from what looked like a cave entrance. “We’re in a cave?”

“Yes, the hunters would find us otherwise”

“Oh, right…”

By this time a handful of people were already up and a large number of them were glaring at you. “Mikasa, why are they glaring?”

“You’re an ex-werewolf hunter and a half breed, it’s going to take them sometime to get used to you”

The camp was much busier then you had expected with even a handful of children running around freely across the dusty ground,

“It’s become harder for the young ones to learn to hunt” Mikasa sighs sadly “We are hoping that we will be able to move into an area with less feral and military police soon.”

Walking through the camp, being careful not to trip on any of the scurrying children you spotted Erwin talking to a small man with immaculate black hair and close to spotless trousers which fit him perfectly. Upon noticing you walking towards them, Erwin nodded at the little man causing him to walk off but not before sending a glare in your direction sending shivers down your spine.

“(Name), you’re awake” Erwin smiled “Thank you for escorting her, Mikasa”

Mikasa nodded before wandering off in a similar direction to which the smaller man had gone, Erwin gestured for you to follow him as he started to walk, “How are you feeling?” he asks, giving your bite mark a nervous glance.

“Better, thank you” you reply sending the a small smile.

“That’s good, I’m glad to see the clothes fit you well. They suit you”

“Oh um thank you” you mutter a small blush burning against your cheeks, “I had no idea your people could make stuff so comfortable, I always believed Werewolves didn’t wear clothes”

A chuckle left Erwins lips “Honestly, normally the majority of us don’t, however in order to make your first weeks here as easy as possible, I’ve asked everyone to wear clothes. I hoped this would make things a little more normal”

“I suppose that does make things a little easier” you nod “its not an inconvenience, is it?”

“For people like me and Levi it’s not, we don’t mind. However some are having a harder time adapting…”

“Hey sir, is that the new girl? She’s hot!” a ruff voice muses as you turn and almost choke. A tall extremely muscular blonde was standing in front of you, arms crossed, a smug smirk latched onto his lips and no clothing, what so ever. Struck speechless, you felt yourself going bright red, as you began to feel blood coming out your nose.

“Reiner, I thought I told you to wear clothing this week” Erwin growled as the boy, Reiner rubbed the back of his head awkwardly,

“Sorry sir, I forgot” he grinned “besides, the new girl doesn’t seem to mind”

Erwin turned to look at you, your eye wide, stuck in a state of shock as blood dripped from your nose “(Name)?” he called waving a hand in front of your face before sighing heavily “I think you’ve broke her” he mutters placing a hand across your eyes in an attempted to protect what little innocence you had left.

“Oops~”

“Please put some clothes on”

“Urgh, fine” Reiner groaned before going to find some clothing “Talk to you later (Name)” he called back to you as Erwin slowly removed his hand from your face.

“I apologise, I had hoped he would listen for once. I was mistaken” Erwin sighed pinching the bridge of his nose before looking at you “Are you alright?”

“Uh-huh” your face was still deeply flushed and you refused to make eye contact with Erwin, the tall blonde laughed at your embarrassed state,

“God know how you’re going to survive when everyone else loses the clothing” he chuckles as you blush deeper and place your hands on your face in an attempt to cover the blush.

“I’m gunnu’ die”

“You’ll be fine, its takes a bit of adapting”

You sigh deeply before removing your hands from your burning cheeks “Al-alright, if you say so” you breathe deeply again before Erwin casts you a gentle smile, taking one of your hands in his and leading you around the village, pointing out a few people and places around the lit cave that may be important in future. Suddenly the man who Erwin was talking to earlier approached the pair of you,

“Oi Erwin!” he called impatiently causing the blonde to turn and look at him “Eren and Jean are fighting again, go deal with them”

A frown appeared on the handsome man’s face “I’m a little busy right now, Levi” he states gesturing towards you “Can’t you deal with it?”

“Your pack, your problem” Levi crosses his arms before his cold eyes wander towards you “I’ll deal with the half-breed for now. Just go deal with the brats”

Defeated Erwin slowly released the grip on your hand, “Alright, I’ll go deal with them” he begins to walk away but stops next to the small man as his calm expression chances “And play nice” he growls as he walks off leaving you with Levi.

Levi beckons you to follow him as he begins to walk towards the entrance of the cave. The moment you get out you felt the cold air brush against your cheeks and the stars bring a light smile to your face. It had been a good few days since you had been outside due to your healing injury and the air made you feel relaxed.

Suddenly you felt Levi grab you and slam against the wall, you grit your teeth and spun, pushing yourself against him while throwing a heavy punch at him. He dodged with ease, grabbing your wrist and twisting your arm behind your back pushing you against the wall again. His eyes began changing a bright amber, sharp fangs baring as he placed growing claws against your neck.

The way he held you didn’t hurt, but it showed he meant business as you heard him growl lowly. “I was having a chat with Eren earlier” he hisses placing his full body weight against you “He was commenting on how polite you are for an ex-military police”

You remained silent, unsure as to where this conversation was going. His bare chest pushing against your form was beginning to make you feel uncomfortable…

“Funny really, because I could have sworn I heard you calling our kind unnatural yesterday” you felt the grip on your neck increase causing you to take a sharp intake of breath “I don’t know what your game is, half-breed, I don’t really care either, but hurt anyone in this pack. Be it Erwin or Mikasa or even that shit-head Hanji, I will tear you to pieces. Understand?”

A shaky ‘uh-huh’ left your mouth as Levi nodded, satisfied with your answer.

“Levi? (Name)?” Erwins voice calls as Levi quickly released you,

“You say nothing of this, clear?” he hissed as you nod just as Erwin comes around the corner

“There you are, I was starting to think you’d killed her” you were hoping that Erwin would laugh in a joking manner after saying this but his tone stayed serious.

“No, I was just showing the half-breed where she would go to a shit. Its important information you missed out”

“Um, thank you Levi…” Erwin raised an eyebrow and turned towards you “(Name) go get Hanji or Armin to look at your wound then go get some rest. Levi, go grab Mike and search the area for Feral or Military police, when you’re done tell Eren and Mikasa to watch for this evening”

Levi nodded at you before walking off to go find the one Erwin called ‘Mike’ for scouting this evening. Something about his eyes were much less cold towards you now that you seemed to have an understanding.

Erwin caught you staring as Levi retreated and gave a light chuckle “Don’t worry, he’ll stop calling you half-breed eventually. He just takes a bit of getting used too”

“He cares about you all a lot” you mutter to yourself, before turning to Erwin “Has he always been here?”

Erwin lets a sad smile grace his lips as his eyes lower to the ground “No, but how he got here is a story for another time”

You nod, as you head back into the dim cave to find Hanji, “I understand, talk to you later Erwin”

“You too (Name), just a heads up I’ll be asking someone to take you hunting tomorrow, so rest well”

“Okay” you call back ‘Hunting…that should be fun…’


	3. Chapter 3

You awoke with a start, your entire night had been plagued with nightmares that you could no longer remember. You only remembered that they had involved your sister in some way. Shrugging half heartily and pushing yourself up, getting dressed and leaving the tent you had been sharing with Hanji.

The second you stepped out, you could feel the lazy glares of some of the pack upon you, gulping you went to search for someone you knew who wouldn’t kill you before a lazy arm wrapped around your shoulder.

“Good morning, (name)” a familiar voice chuckled as you turned to see Reiner standing (with clothes) next to you.

“Good morning” you smiled gently “Have you seen Hanji?”

The strong blonde pretended to think for a second before shaking his head, “Nope, haven’t seen her” he grunted before smirking “But if you want, you can come eat breakfast with me and my friend until she turns up”

“Oh, okay” you agree nervously, not seeing anyone else that you knew around. Smirking again, Reiner grabbed your hand in his and pulled you across the cave just past the large fire. You spotted a tall boy with brown hair attempting to cut meat with a dull dagger.

“Hey Berty” Reiner called causing the tall boy to flint lightly “I found us a friend!”

The one Reiner called ‘Berty’ looked up from his work to look at you and smiled weakly. “You’re the new girl, right?” he asked as you nodded. Slowly he stood as he wiped his messy hands on his clothes before holding out his hand to shake your hand ”I’m Bertholdt” he smiled shyly again as you took his large hand in your smaller one “(Name)” you nodded at him ‘Geez, he’s tall’ you thought as you heard Reiner chuckle,

“If Levi sees you doing that he’ll kill you” he grins as he indicates to Bertholdt cleaning his hands on his clothes.

Bertholdt just shook his head as your eyes wandered over his tall figure. Unlike the rest of the pack, Bertholdt wore a very torn and thin shirt which was so destroyed it might as well just not have been there but like the rest of the pack he wore dull trousers which stopped at the ankles.

“Bertholdt here is the only purebred in the pack to insist on always wearing clothing” Reiner sneered pointing at his friends clothing. “I’m sure you’ll both get along fine even when the rest of us get bored of wearing clothes”

Bertholdt blushes lightly at Reiners comment and sat back down “I-I just prefer to keep myself a bit hidden that’s all”

“Why? You’re tall. You know what they say about tall guys”

The tall boys face sparked red as he turned away from his friend as a small giggle left your lips. “He’s just trying to make sure he doesn’t lower your self-esteem, Reiner” you smirk lightly as you elbow the blonde in the side.

Upon hearing your comment both boys blush and cough lightly, “Don’t start ganging up again me” Reiner poked you in the forehead as he regained his smirk. Laughing again you and Reiner sat down beside Bertholdt.

“Here” Reiner says handing you a piece of meat you guessed was deer, the red from the ex-animal slipped through your fingers causing you to cringe “Mike and Levi brought back lots of food yesterday so there’s extra if you want it” Bertholdt added as you watched the males start digging into the raw meat.

“Umm…” you hum catching their attention “Don’t you need to…. you know… cook it”

Swallowing down his food, Reiner laughed “Ahh, you half-breeds never have any idea, do you?” ruffling your hair before taking a small bit of meat off the large slab. “Werewolves don’t need to cook food, but it can be hard to adapt, try a little bit first.”

“Um, no thanks, I’ve lost my appetite” you shake your head and try to smile. You would just have to get some fruit of Hanji later.

“Come on~” Reiner sung “Open up”

“No thanks” you say gently pushing his hand away before a chill voice interrupts you.

“Leave her be, Reiner” the voice grunts as someone stands over you

“Aha, sorry Levi” Reiner laughs awkwardly “I was just trying to help”

“She’ll eat in her own time” the raven-haired man thinned his eyes as he looked at the pair “You’re both filthy, go wash up. Half-breed follow me”

And with that, the boys wolfed down their remaining food and sprinted off to go clean up. You felt strong hands drag you to your feet as Levi led you towards the cave opening.

“You will need to learn to eat raw meat at some point” the little man explained as you nodded

“I know…”

“Good, Erwin told me to take you to the entrance. You’ll be hunting today”

“…By myself?” you panicked a little

“No, idiot” Levi sighed “Your partner is waiting for you at the front. Try not to get him or yourself killed” at the entrance Levi gave you a slight nudge causing you to knock into someone very tall. “Try not to kill her” Levi waved lazily before retreating back into the cave.

You looked back to see who you had knocked into, realizing you had gripped onto their arm for support after Levi had knocked you. “S-sorry!” you exclaimed jumping back before the person grabbed your shoulders and lowered his head to your neck and gently sniffing causing your to tense.

“W-what are you-“you flinched slightly before the strange man pulled back with a smug grin latched to his lips. Without another word he turned and started walking out into the forest, you noticed the man wore the same clothes as Erwin did, however unlike Erwin his hair was longer and messier and he appeared to have facial hair. After a few seconds of trying to work out what had just happened, you followed the extremely tall man into the shaded area.

“I…um…never got your name” you smile awkwardly as the man stops walking and looks at you.

“Mike” he says gently “(Name), right?”

You nod as he starts walking again, “Ever been hunting?” he asks

“Ah, well…”

“Werewolf hunting doesn’t count”

Coughing awkwardly you shake your head “No then”

“Deer hunting is easier then werewolf hunting, you’ll be fine”

“Um, does it irritate you that I’m an ex-military police?”

“No”

“You sure?”

“Yes”

‘This guy…’ you thought

“Why though, a lot of people resent me for it?”

“I used to be friends with your commander, I take it you know Nile”

“What? How?”

“Erwin’s better at explaining things than I am, ask him when you get the chance”

“Oh, okay”

Stopping again, the tall blonde turns to you. “Ever transformed?”

“No…”

Nodding as his nose twitched slightly, “Okay, just watch how it’s done for now then” 

Your eyes widened slightly as his steel eyes begin to illuminate a soft amber, teeth edging into sharp knives in his mouth as his claw extend into sharpened scythes. This wasn’t a full werewolf transformation, you had been taught a full transformation was not only painful but exhausting so generally only feral or endangered werewolves did it.

You watched Mike carefully as a more rabid version of himself stood before you, clouding your mind with a mixture of fear and awe. His sharp eyes landed on you as he couches down and indicates for you to do the same. Copying his action, you spot a deer ahead of you, you silently watch as Mike stalks it quietly. It amazed you as to how someone so tall could be so quiet. 

Suddenly he stops short of his prey causing you to raise an eyebrow, the soft patter of feet sending a shiver of caution down your spine. Mike head whips round as he calls to you as you make a grab for a branch on the ground. Wrapping your hand around its ruff layer, splinters digging into your hand as you swing the branch round just in time to see it shatter again the skull of a shadowed attacker.

Jumping back to get a better look at your attacker, a feral stands in front of you, blood from his last victim around its snarling mouth as fresh blood began to pour from its head from your strike. The fully transformed feral stands, its menacing eyes glaring against your figure as you get into a defensive stance. It launches itself at you as you push yourself back, its claws latching onto your leg, raking down your flesh painting it crimson as a cry escapes your lips.

Suddenly the pressure on your leg vanishes, as Mike slams his body into the feral forcing it off of you. His sharp claw strike across the creature throat as it lets out a yelp of distress before it stills completely.

Panting slightly as he stands, his amber eyes returning to steel, claws and fangs retreating. Turning and kneeing, the blonde takes your injured leg in his hand and inspects it.

“Does it hurt?” he mutters as you nod, lightly biting your lip. Without another word, the gentle giant scoops you up in his strong arms as he starts on the walk back to the cave. 

“I’m sorry” you mutter causing Mike to raise an eyebrow,

“What for?”

“We didn’t get any food”

“It’s not your fault a feral showed up”

You still couldn’t help but feel a little bad as you both made your way back to the cave, “Next time” Mike mumbles “We’ll do better”

You look at him with wide eyes, “You mean you’d go hunting with me again?”

He merely grunts in reply as a smile settles on your lips, “I look forward to it” you grin as you rest your head against his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

As you headed back to camp you could slowly feel yourself drifting off against Mike’s warm chest, until an excited tone caused you to jump awake. 

“(Name)~” You heard the same voice sing, “Are you okay? What happened?” 

“Feral” Mike grunted as Hanji came bolting over to you. 

“Oh my poor (Name)” She cooed hugging you tightly “Give her here, I’ll take her to the medical tent”

Mike nodded, gently lowering you into Hanji’s arms “I need to talk to Erwin” Mike muttered as Hanji nodded before indicating which direction the tall blonde should go. Nodding and gently ruffling your hair, Mike walked off to find the pack leader. 

“Hanji” you tried to catch her attention but your voice came out weaker than you expect. 

“shh, it’s okay cutie. I need to talk to Erwin too but I’ll leave you in the hands of my genius assistant” 

“Y-you have an assistant?” 

“Well two, but Moblit isn’t as good as this one” entering the tent you felt yourself being lowered as Hanji ran off to find her ‘assistant’. 

Slowly you felt your eyes closing again before a small hand took hold of your own, “Are you alright?” it hummed softly causing you to open your eyes only to meet a pair of sapphire orbs. After your vison adjusted, you recognised the young boy who was with Hanji when you first woke up from your bite. 

“A-armin?” you ask slightly unsure before the boy smiles, 

“O-oh, you remembered my name” he said almost shyly “I didn’t think you would” 

The boys sweet attitude made you want to smile, “Why wouldn’t I?” you smile “You’re freaking adorable”

Your reply causes a blush to spark against Armins cheeks, “Oh, thank you” he smiles again causing you to giggle before your leg started to throb causing you to hiss quietly. 

“Sorry! I almost forgot why I was here” quickly Armin was next to your leg and looking at the damage as a chill washed over you. 

“Geez, its cold in here” you hiss as Armin frowns 

“I think temperate changes are part of the transformation process, here-“ he stands, gathering a small amount of furs from the side of the tent and wrapping them around you before returning to your leg and beginning to clean it. 

“Thank you” you chuckle pulling the furs around you as your leg was gently dabbed in water. “So how did you end up here?” you ask trying to make conversation “If you don’t mind me asking” 

“Me? My story isn’t very interesting. Levi’s story is more interesting-“

“Armin” you smile “I’d like to hear yours, please”

Blushing slightly at the idea that you’d actually like to listen to his story as he smiled gently, “Well I was born into a different pack as the runt of a litter. All other pups died apart from myself which was frowned upon by the rest of pack. They valued strength over anything you see and I wasn’t strong. I was often picked on and beaten, my parents tried to protect me but…” Armin frowned softly “They tried to leave and find another pack for us, where I could be safe…they didn’t make it very far…”

You tilted your head and looked with pity at the blond boy gently cleaning your leg, “That’s awful, I was quite a weak child as well, my sister would often tease me for it” 

Clearly comforted by your comment, he continued “After I lost my parents, it was just me and my grandad. He tried to protect me but he was old. The pack killed him pretty quickly.”

Your eyes widened slightly, “How did you survive?” you hiss lightly as an herb paste is applied to the wound. 

“I ran” the boy sighs “I ran and ran until I couldn’t run anymore. The pack didn’t come after me, I assume they thought that I would just starve or get killed by a feral, I probably would have if it wasn’t for Eren and Mikasa”

Armin smiled again as his sapphire orbs shone happily at the thought of his friends “They saved me, I was weak, but they still saved me. They brought me here and introduced me to Erwin and he accepted me happily despite my weak form. Hanji taught me how to help the injured, Levi taught me how to defend myself and Eren and Mikasa taught me how to embrace my weakness and recognize my strengths!” 

You again found yourself looking down in amazement as Armin finished wrapping your leg, you had been brought up to believe that werewolves were monsters, savages. Yet this small boy was sat at your feet, gushing about these ‘savages’ and how they saved his life. Realizing his outburst and how you looked upon him with shock, Armin blushed again. 

“I-I’m sorry, I went a bit overboard…” he blushed looking down causing you’re to let out a soft laugh, 

“No, no. Its fine, I think it’s beautiful how passionate you are about your pack.” 

He smiles again “It’s our pack now (Name)” he says this time causing you to blush, 

“O-oh I don’t know about that…many of the pack probably hate me”

“Many didn’t like me too when I first joined, they’ll grow on you”

You smiled sadly, a sigh passing your lips “I’m not so sure about that”. Your comment causes Armin to stop tending your leg and look up at you, 

“I heard you were part of the Military police; werewolf hunters”

“I was”

“This might be a personal question, but can I ask why?” 

“My sister and father” 

“Are they still around?”

“I assume one of them probably is if she wasn’t slaughtered on the way back to HQ” even though these words left your lips as a joke, they lingered in the air like knives, cutting realization into you. You may never see your family again. 

Without even realizing you’d done it, your hand moved to your mouth to block the sob that threated to appear. Soon you felt a wet substance trickle down your face and onto your hand. 

Once the tears started, you couldn’t stop them. Covering your face completely in an attempt to stop yourself, you had forgotten Armin was even there until you felt warm arms wrap around you. “It’s okay” he hushed softly “It’s okay to cry”. Your tears damping his bare shoulder and his soft voice trying to calm you, eventually, you wore yourself out and slipped into a soft sleep. 

~ ~ ~  
Levi sighed as Mike relayed the information to himself, Hanji and Erwin. “And you’re certain it wasn’t just a normal feral?” he asked as Mikes gaze drifted over him. 

“He reeked of blood and his teeth were coated”

“Yes,” Hanji piped in “but are you sure it was werewolf blood and not human?” 

“Yes” 

Erwin shook his head “It’s wise to assume worst case scenario but I want more evidence then that, Mike” 

Mike looked over to his friend and tilted his head “Are you doubting my nose, Erwin?” 

“Just give us more to go on” Levi snapped not enjoying this conversation one bit. 

“When it attacked (Name)” Mike continued “It went to tear out her throat, if she hadn’t had hit it, it would have killed her”

“(Name)’s still a half breed, she smells human still” 

“She smells like us and the feral still used its mouth before its claws” 

Erwin was visibly troubled “Than it might be necessary to move camp before they can sniff us out” 

Hanji shook her head so fast her glasses almost fell off, “We’re been running from them for five years now. We can’t run from them, we should learn from them”

“Last time we tried that Eren lost his parents. We can’t risk that again” 

An uncomfortable silence settled, Erwin turned and silently stared at the wall behind him ‘The titans’ he thought to himself ‘A group of abnormally large ferals that not only feast on human flesh, but werewolves too. Past the point of insanity and amazing at tracking its prey, how do you escape from animals like that without risking everyone’s well-being?’ 

“Um… we could…” Hanji spoke up slowly “Ask the military police for help” 

Levi almost choked on his own spit “Are you serious?” he spat “why would those pigs help us”

“Well the Titans are their enemy too”

“They’re too scared to even attempt an attack on them.”

“But Mike and Erwin know their leader”

“We will get no help from Nile” Erwin sighed loudly “And even if we could how would we get message to him? We don’t even know where their HQ is anymore” 

“Well…we have someone who might be able to help” Hanji hummed

“We’re not risking the half-breeds life” Levi snapped “They probably know she’s bitten, they’ll kill her on sight.” 

“I wasn’t talking about going directly to the military police…”

Mike sniffed lightly “Her sister”

Hanji nodded “Exactly” 

Again Levi disagreed “When we found her, her loving sister was holding a gun to her head we can’t-“

“I’ll ask (Name) tomorrow” Erwin interrupted “For all we know (Name) might have asked her sister to end her life, not all humans detest werewolves, Isabelle and Farlan should have taught you that, Levi”

“Don’t use their names as an excuse to risk someone’s life, Erwin” Levi growled loudly, his steel eyes turning amber as his fangs grew.

“Levi” Mike cut in, placing his tall body between Levi and his leader. “Enough, it’s done” 

His cold gaze returning as his fangs withdrew, Levi clicked his tongue “Tch, whatever” 

“Well I better go check that (Name) is still alive and hasn’t bled to death” Hanji hums breaking the tense atmosphere “see you guys later” and with that she skipped away from the group. Mike nodded at the two remaining males before leaving himself, leaving just Erwin and Levi in the cornered off section of the cave. 

“Levi” Erwin hummed “No harm will come of her, I promise” 

Still not satisfied, Levi just nodded before Eriwn turned with a slight tug at his lips “You care about her an awful lot suddenly” he teased as Levi rolled his eyes 

“I have a soft spot for half breeds without family” he snorted as he began to leave the room. 

Erwin nodded “You should probably stop referring to her as that, people will think your being hypocritical” 

A bitter smirk pulled at Levis thin lips “There is no harm in calling her what she is, it’s not an insult”

Erwin tilted his head “Maybe I should start referring to you as half-bred then”

“Do that and I’ll kill you”

“No you won’t “Erwin almost laughed as Levi left him alone in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

“(Name)…” a soft voice called yanking you out of your sleep, forcing open your (e/c) eyes. 

“Erwin?” you hum as you push yourself up into a sitting position, “Is everything alright?”

You look up to see the pack leader smiling at you, causing you to arch an eyebrow. “How are you feeling?” he finally asks as you frown lightly. 

“I’ve seen better days” you scoff and rub your eye, clearing it of all sleep. Frowning as you saw Erwin smirk slightly, “Erwin?” you questioned as the blonde chuckled lightly 

“Look down” he hummed, doing as you were told you almost screeched when you saw your cover had dropped to your waist and you were without clothes. Quickly yanking your cover all the way up to your blushing face you squealed with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry” you mumbled as Erwin laughed 

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about, we’re werewolves, the majority of us go without clothing normally. In fact the quicker you feel more comfortable seeing people without clothes the better, I’m not sure how much longer Reiner can keep his clothes on”

Gulping slightly, you let the cover drop from around your face “I’m sorry, it’s just, I’m a little insecure about these things”

“You shouldn’t be, you have a beautiful body” Erwin commented before realizing what he said and blushing lightly “I mean…um…you know what I meant” he coughed as you blushed again

“Was there something you came to talk about?” you ask trying to break the awkward atmosphere

Breathing again and recomposing himself, you notice an expression on Erwin’s face you had not seen before “I… yes there was.”

You tilt you head slightly, becoming more concerned with Erwin abnormal behaviour, “Well, what’s wrong? Is someone hurt?” 

“No…at least not yet anyway. I came to ask you a favour” 

You frowned, you did owe this man and his friends your life, but that didn’t mean you’d let them use that to their advantage. You narrow your eyes slightly, “What kind of favour” you ask slowly, quickly picking up on your tone, Erwin gives you a serious look. 

“Before I start, I wouldn’t ask you this unless it was important-“

“Don’t dance around it Erwin, just ask me already”

Erwin sighed “You’ve heard about a pack nicknamed the ‘titans’ I assume”

You nod “Yes, they’re Werewolves that eat other werewolves. Commander Nile always said that it was safer to leave them alone, that they didn’t really bother humans that much and did us a favour by getting rid of other wolves” 

Groaning lightly, Erwin shook his head “Of course Nile would say that. What you’ve been told is partially true. They eat other werewolves but they also eat humans on a regular basis, I believe the wolf you were bit by was a part of the titans.” 

You swallowed loudly, gritting your teeth and directing your eye contact anywhere but Erwin, “And…And what does this have to do with your favour?”

“(Name), look at me” Erwin hummed as you forced your eyes back up to lock with his blue ones, he gave you a gentle look before speaking again. “My clan- no, our clan can’t keep running from these cannibals forever. There are children here, it’s not a safe environment for them to grow up in, so I need you…”he placed a hand on your forearm and looked you dead in the eye “…I need you to contact your sister and get help from the Military police” 

You let his request sink in, reading into the words he had just said. “What” it wasn’t a question, but you had to say it, you knew Erwin wasn’t afraid to take risks but to ask this of you-

“I need you too contact your sister and get help from the military police” Erwin repeated “Please, (Name). You and I know that both sides are tormented by them, if you could just-“

“Erwin” you interrupted “I can’t…I can’t face Hitch, not after everything”

“You’re siblings” Erwin spoke softly “Surely you want to see her and she wants to see you” 

“You don’t understand” you cringed “She hates werewolves, she’s always hated werewolves. I’m supposed to hate werewolves” you hand subconsciously went to where the feral had bitten you and tainted you with its curse. “She was supposed to kill me, Erwin. What makes you think she won’t finish the job when she sees me?” 

“You’re her family-“

“That doesn’t cut it, do you know what your kind have done to our family?” you tone caused Erwin to visibly flinch “My mother…my father. I’ve become the very thing that tormented us , I can’t face her” you bit your lip trying to hold back tears, you refused to cry in front this man, you wouldn’t let him see you vulnerable. 

Erwin’s face softened as he gently squeezed your arm, “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to your family?” 

You sighed, you supposed he deserved to know “When I was very young and my mother was pregnant with Hitch” you start “Our village was peaceful, no corruption, no military police, no werewolves. I barely remember what it looked like but…it was nice, not having to worry about anything.” You took a deep breath as you continued “but one day a few weeks before Hitch was due, me and my mother were out collecting fruit from the nearby orchard, we were attacked by two werewolves. They weren’t feral, they spoke to each other in clear English” 

You looked at Erwin slightly to see him watching you carefully “I don’t remember what they said, I just remember them launching at me, they’re teeth and fangs bearing, they’re eyes glowing. I could barely walk, let alone defend myself, they would have killed me with ease…but my mother” you brought your hands up to your face as you recalled your memory “She got between us and she… she…” You felt two strong arms wrap around you and bring you into a strong chest. 

“You don’t have to continue” Erwin soothed gently holding you to him. 

“Its fine…” you sniffed “It feels better to talk about. The only person who I ever spoke about it too was my father” 

“What happened next?”

“Well one of the local guards came past and managed to scare off the wolves, I don’t remember much else, all I remember is how much blood there was, it was everywhere, on her clothes, on the ground, on me. Luckily they managed keep my mother breathing long enough to have Hitch a few days later, she didn’t survive the birth though” 

“What of your father?” 

“His death was a few years ago, he enrolled in the Military police the second we moved village. A few years ago, when me and Hitch were still in training. Nile approached us and offered his condolences, he said there was an ambush which resulted in my father and his partners death” you closed your eyes and breathed in Erwin’s scent, it was surprising comforting “There wasn’t even a body to burn” 

“I’m sorry” Erwin spoke barely above a whisper “I should not have tried to get you to do something while not knowing your story. It was irresponsible.”

“Its alight” you hum “You’re just trying to protect the people you care about, I respect that”

“You’re part of those people too, I won’t talk you into doing something you’re uncomfortable again” 

Nodding against his chest before pulling away “Thank you”

Erwin smiled softly again, “Get some sleep, I’ll have someone bring you something to eat and check on your wound” 

You nod against as you’re released from the warm embrace, watching Erwin smile at you again before retreating from your room. You swallowed heavily, guilt playing at you before you fell back into your covers and sighed. You couldn’t face your sister, not now, not for anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours rest, a short girl with short ginger hair shyly entered your room, she introduced herself as ‘Petra’ and asked if she could check your wounds. Smiling and agreeing, the small girl checked you over, indulging in her light small talk, you felt much better after your earlier conversation with Erwin. However just as she was done checking and redressing your side and leg, a certain raven haired man walked into the hut. 

“Petra” Levi spoke causing Petra to jump lightly “Can you go check on Hanji for me, she’s been really quiet for the last few hours and that’s never a good thing” 

“O-oh, of course. See you later (Name)” she chirped before walking out your room. 

You looked up nervously, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy now that Petra had left you alone with Levi. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the little man spoke.

“How are you feeling?” he asked in a tone which made you question if he actually cared or not. 

“Better, thank you” you gulped slightly as he gazed at your wounded leg. 

“Mike, said you did a good job at defending yourself. I dare say he’s become quite fond of you” Levi continued “However, I’m beginning to get the feeling some of the others are starting to respect you as well” 

“R-really?” you almost laughed “All I’ve done is get injured and sit in here all day. I wish it was that easy to impress everyone”

The smallest of smirks twitched at the corner of Levi’s mouth “You don’t give yourself enough credit, you’ve done nothing negative in our pack while you’ve been here despite your past, I respect that”

“M-my past? How do you know anything about that?” 

“Erwin told me”

You looked at him with wide eyes for a second before gritting your teeth, “My past isn’t something to be spread around like some gossip” you huff causing Levi to roll his eyes, 

“Don’t get your tail in a knot. He only spoke to me, Hanji and Mike about it because he felt was important we know” 

Ignoring him, you crossed your arms and pouted, a little betrayed that what you trusted to Erwin and been spoken to at least three others. 

Levi sighed impatiently and sat beside where you were sitting, “I didn’t come in here to watch you strop”

Pulling yourself out of your little pouting session, you look at Levi “Well what do you want then?”

“I wanted to talk about your sister” 

You almost snorted in annoyance “I already told Erwin I’m not doing it, back off” Talking to Levi like that probably wasn’t smart since he was still a lot stronger than you and a lot more impatient. However he didn’t seem to get angry at your remark, 

“I’m not asking you to contact her, in fact I was against that idea, I just wanted to tell you that just because you’re now one of us it doesn’t mean she hates you” 

You frown “Unfortunately, I think you’re wrong” you sigh “Humans are naturally hateful creatures, anything that has wronged them in the past or they don’t understand, they just seem to want to rid the world of them”

“Not all people are like that” 

“Go on then, give me one example of someone like that”

“I can give you two” he grunted “Can I….can I tell you about my life before I joined this pack?”

You blinked at him, Levi hadn’t exactly been open with you about anything apart from his desire to protect his pack. You were under the impression that he wasn’t exactly your biggest fan. “I…I suppose…If you want too” 

Levi’s expression visibly softened, “I do” he lent back slightly before taking a deep breath “Right. Well before I had to piss on trees and sleep in caves, I lived in a small village under a cliff face a few miles from here. It was nicknamed ‘the underground’, it was famous for every type of crime there is and it was so far under the cliff face you could barely see the sun. I could steal before I could walk and in order to survive I joined up with two other people in a similar situation to me. Their names were Isabel and Farlan” Closing his eyes, as if trying to picture their faces in front of him, 

“We looked out for each other, we were trying to get enough money to move somewhere else. Isabel always talked about how she wanted to travel the world, Farlan just wanted to help others. We worked hard, taking whatever work we could, legal or not, we didn’t care. We just wanted to leave and go somewhere else.” 

Spotting the cold tea that you had left on the side Levi picked it up “Mind if I drink this?”

“Go ahead” 

Levi took a big gulp before continuing “Anyway one job in particular required us to travel out into the wood and bury some stolen goods. Of course we didn’t think about why the employer didn’t want to travel out into the wood himself. It turns out the woods were infested with feral. Isabel and Farlan managed to make it out unharmed but I…” moving his eyes to the floor, Levi turned his arm to reveal a scar you didn’t know had been there, you gasped lightly as you saw what it was. A neat bit mark was placed on his forearm. “I wasn’t so lucky”

“You…You’re like me. You got bit” you whispered causing Levi to nod 

“I am” he directed his eyes back at you and scanned your shocked face. “Did you think I was pureblood or something?” he almost snorted as you nodded. “I’m flattered” he sneered as you looked at him, waiting for him to continue his story,

“Oh of course, my tragic story. Where was I” Levi continued “Anyway, my transformation was a quick one, Isabel and Farlan knew what I was, I thought they would reject me. Push me away because I was dangerous, but they didn’t. They said ‘I was still me, I was just actually able to grow body hair now’” 

Snorting at the memory, the raven-haired man spoke on “Even if they were alright with what I was, I wasn’t. I was afraid that if I simply over-ate or under-ate I could kill them without even realizing, so I searched for a cure. After weeks of searching I found a man who claimed he had a cure, he said he would give it to me if I went into the ‘Titans’ hide out and killed a werewolf of pure white fur. He said this mutt had killed his wife and he wanted someone to avenge her. Of course when Farlan and Isabel found out what I was doing they refused to let me go alone, so we travelled out together.”

Levi clenched his fist together, in anger and regret “By the time we got out again, all that was left of my friends was the top half of Farlan’s body and Isabel’s head.” 

You gasp loudly and subconsciously placed you small hand over Levi’s, he looked at you in slight shock before his face softened slightly, “It turned out the man who hired me didn’t have a cure” Levi spoke barely above a whisper now “When Erwin and his group found me, I was still covered in that same man’s blood”

Looking at you again, Levi continued to speak softly “My friends followed me up until their lasts breathes despite what I was. Maybe they would still be alive if they hadn’t but that’s not my point. My point is that you and your sister have shared a bond that has only grown as you have grown up together, a bond like that doesn’t just break when one of you grows a little extra fur now and then.” He slowly takes his hand and places a finger under your chin forcing you to look up into his steel eyes “Hitch hates the thing that threatens to take you away from her, not you” 

“I…” you start letting his words sink in “thank you, Levi. I’m glad you shared your story with me”

“I am too, brat” he muttered ruffling your hair before heading out the door,

“Levi, wait” you called causing him to turn. 

“Yeah?” 

You paused for a moment unsure if you actually agreed with what you were about to say

“Come on, I haven’t got all day” 

“Tell….tell Erwin I’ll contact Hitch and see if there is a way to help your - Our pack”

Levi blinked at you for a moment maybe unsure if you were serious or not “(Name), don’t be doing anything stupid because you feel pressured, only an idiot-“

“I’m not doing anything stupid, I want to help protect the people here” you huffed deciding on your decision. 

Levi looked at you again before a genuine smile twitched on his lips, then he did something you had never thought he would do; Levi approached you again and leaned down to your level before placing a light kiss on your cheek. “Thank you” he whispered quiet against your skin before pulling away and leaving you without another word. 

“You’re welcome” you whispered to the empty air around you, placing a hand against your blushing cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

You swallowed heavily, slowly making your way after Hanji to the opening of the cave. You couldn’t focus on her mindless words as your heart pounded in your chest and your hands shook with fear. You were going to see your sister, you had sent a message to the military via one of the few message ravens kept around for emergency; you supposed even werewolves have to contact other packs sometimes. You played over the message you had sent her, along with a bracelet you often wore, through your head.

Dear Sister,   
I pray this reaches you safely and I pray you don’t throw this away the second it arrives. We have not spoken since you failed to end my life after I received my curse from that feral but you may be happy to know…or disappointed as the case may be that I’m alive and well at the moment. I met with a group of intelligent werewolves who, believe it or not, don’t eat human. You may call me naïve for believing this but I have hunted with them a few times and found that not only have they risked their lives for mine many times, they have never even tread close to human soil.   
Of course I don’t doubt you may call me liar for I am now tainted with the same illness as them but I beg that you come see me so we can at least talk. I know you hate werewolves and in truth a part of me still despises them too but I’m certain that as a family we can find a way around this.   
I’m not asking you to travel into the woods alone but if you and your new hunting partner could please come see me by the leafless tree towards the south-west on your next mission without mentioning it to Commander Nile yet, it would mean the world to me. I miss you, Hitch.

Love (Name)

You had received no reply but you did not doubt that Hitch had got the letter and would act upon it. You were siblings, why wouldn’t she come see you?

“(Name)?” Hanji hummed loudly waving a hand in front of your face “You’re zoning out again”

Gulping loudly, you let out a shaky apology as she slings an arm around your shoulder and grins softly. “Calm down (Name)” she smiles placing her other hand on your shaking arm “We won’t let them hurt you”

“It’s not me I’m worried about” you mumbled jumping as a deeper voice interrupts your thought train.

“No harm will come of Hitch, I promise” the deeper tone confirmed as you felt a warm hand press against the chilled, bare skin that your furs left exposed on your lower back. Turning to face in a way that left his hand against your skin you looked up at Erwin with big nervous eyes,

“You promise?”

He smiles at you gently before nodding, “I promise”

“If you two are done flirting…” a sharper tone cut in as Levi walked over to you closely followed by Mike and Eren.

“W-we weren’t-“you begin to protest with a blush painting across our cheeks before Eren came to your side,

“He’s just teasing you, ignore it” Eren smiled gently relaxing your nervous state. Nodding at the younger male, you form a weak smile onto your face,

“Are coming along as well?” you ask causing Eren to nod viscously,

“I am, Levi says it’s healthy to observe humans once in a while and since it’s your sister we shouldn’t have any compilations”

Your smile falters slightly as you tilt your head “…you put too much faith in humans you don’t know” you breath quietly, your statement causes to shake his head.

“You’re fine to be around and you were brought up the same, you’re siblings, family is important to everyone”

“Are you two done?” Levi’s tone spoke surprising gently.

 

Eren gulps and swiftly apologies as you nod slowly, Erwin coughs gaining everyone’s attention.  
“Alright, we’re not going expecting violence but we must prepare for worse. Mike, you’re in charge until we get back. Hanji, I want you to hang back with me and keep an eye out for danger. Levi and Eren, I want you hidden somewhere just behind (Name). Only attack or defend when I give the signal”

The word ‘attack’ caused you to visibly flinch which did not go unnoticed by the group as you all began to head towards the entrance of the cave. Suddenly you felt a small hand squeeze your shoulder, “It’ll be fine” Eren whispered to, smiling gently as you all walked out into the evening air.

 

X

 

You swallowed loudly as you approached the leafless tree, Levi and Eren remained by your side until you spotted your Amber eyed sister standing across the starlit woods. Stopping behind you and standing back a respectful distance as you cautiously walked forward.

As you got closer to Hitch, you spotted she did not stand alone, a short girl whom you didn’t recognise with blonde hair loosely pulled back into a bun stood a little way behind your sister. She had blue eyes the colour of an icy storm and her face remained as still as stone, yet somehow her presence brought you a sense of comfort.

Your eyes gazed over to Hitch, her jaw was clenched and her hand were balled into a fist around her gun, you swallowed back your nerves and pulled a smile as you move forward to embrace her,

“Hitch, I was so worried-“

“Stay back!” Hitch snapped before you had even made the first step, the gun raising slighting causing your breath to get caught in your throat.

“H-hitch” you stuttered “Come on, it’s me”

“I don’t know you” Hitch shook her head, “You wanted to talk, now talk. I want to go home”

Blinking slowly at her words you nod, “Yes, right…um well, I was wondering if you’d do something for me”

Hitch made no movement or action to indicate she had heard you, her partner however raised an eyebrow at your words.

“Well there are these werewolves who saved me after you…” you wanted to say ‘abandoned me’ but that probably wouldn’t sit well. “…were forced to leave me” you say carefully.

“They looked after me and healed me and kept me alive, they were kind despite how I have attacked they’re kind in the past-”

“Despite attacking their kind in the past? Are you even hearing yourself?” you sister butted in “They killed-“

“I know what they’ve done Hitch, I saw it happen with my own eyes” you raise your voice above her own, your patience slowly disappearing.

‘Did you feel this angry when you got here?’ 

Hitch shut up but her hold on the gun twitched ever so slightly. Breathing slowly you continued you,

“They’re not like the others Hitch, they don’t eat people or even attack people but they know a pack that does. We need the military polices help in-“

“Like Nile would ever agree to that-“

“He might if you talk to him! Erwin knows him-“

“Who the bloody hell is Erwin?”

“Our pack leader-“

’’’Our’ It’s barely been a month and you already count yourself as one of those…those savages?!”

“They’re not savages, they saved me-“

“They corrupted you”

“Sister, look at me. Do I look corrupt to you?”

Hitch paused, her eyes scanning you before she bit her lip, “I just see a monster wearing my sister’s body”

You sighed and swallowed heavily,

‘Was her heartbeat always that loud?’

“And I see a pathetic child trying to hide behind her parent’s grave” you spit with more venom than necessary. You both look at each other.

“I won’t let anyone else die needlessly, I will help the people who saved me stop the threat with or without you” you breathe your face relaxing as you felt the muscles in your arm twitch slightly,

‘Was it always so cold out here?’

“How can you just forget so easily?” Hitch hissed angrily “Mother, father-“

“I know sister, they were my parents too”

“No. No, you’re a liar. My sister died in the forest a month ago, you’re not my sister. You’re just the wolf that killed her” Hitch was in hysterics by this point her voice raised so that any predators in the shadow could hear her.

‘Is this was the word sister means to her now?’ 

“Then…then perhaps you’re not my sister either” you hum gently “You’re just the girl who couldn’t finish the job and put a bullet through my head”

The heavy sobs that heaved from Hitch became louder as you blinked at you own remark in surprise.

‘Did those words come from me?’ 

“You’re dead, you have to be. I can’t live with you like this, you’re everything I hate” the amber eyed girl coughed weakly.

“I’m not dead” you state calmly, “I’m alive and there is nothing you can do to change that now” you grit your teeth, your eyes felt like they were burning.

The blonde girl who stood behind your sister looked at you with dead emotion before her eyes widened slightly. You didn’t really care what she was thinking about right now.

“I’m going to save these people, I’m going to save myself too, I’m going to carry on living as me whether you like it or not-“

“Stop it, please!”

“No, Hitch. You stop it. Look at what the military police is doing. None of you have done anything to aid the battle against the werewolves. You’re attacking the wrong people!

“Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar!”

“Damn it Hitch, shut up and listen to me for once in your god damn life-“

 

BANG

 

Your breath hitched as you felt an impact push you back, your own pleads seemed to turn to heavy ringing in your ears, in the background you could faintly hear a male yelling your name.

Ignoring whomever was calling out to you, you look down at yourself, the crimson splatter of blood seeping through the furs you had been lent, tainting their soft colour.

Your eyes averted up, the burning sensation was worse than before as you breathed deeply in an attempted to calm yourself. You looked at the silver barrel aimed at you, a light trail of smoke dancing away from it from where a bullet had been fired, shaking in the hands of the girl who shot you.

Hitch swallowed “I told you to stop” she whispered as you blinked at her. Breathing deeply again to try and collect your thoughts the first thing you realized was- was that you were actually really, really hungry.

Blinking as the searing burns got worse, you watched the blonde girl grab Hitch and say something to her as she began to pull her backwards before they both broke into a run.

‘Her heartbeat got a lot louder’ you think to yourself as your head tilts to the side ‘And she’s awfully slow’

“What an awfully easy catch” you mumble to yourself, your mind hazy as you take a step forward.


	8. Chapter 8

“(Name)” that male voice calls again as your muscles twitch. “(Name)!” it calls louder, a hand was placed on your shoulder, Eren looks at you and you tilt your gaze so you could see his wide eyes look at you with concern.

“Your eyes!” he gasps “They’re glowing. Shit, Levi she’s-“

“Get off me” you growl in a voice rougher than the one you’re used to, slamming your arm back forcing Eren backwards. You almost laugh at how easy he just fell- what strength. You walk forward- slowly at first before you break into an easy jog. The searing the ran across your body only aided the adrenaline that pumped through you, it was like your whole body had been replaced with liquid fire and –god, it felt amazing.

As you slowed slightly, just to make the chase more interesting, you noticed the piercing claws that your nails had converted into, the thick fur that armoured you and the muscle that empowered you. You flashed a grin that was a row of sharp fangs.

So this is what power felt like.

You ran faster, then faster still, gaining on your prey. Yes- your very own prey, you were no longer the hunted, only the hunter.

Just as you neared your target just enough to pounce, you felt a powerful grip yank at you from behind and slam you down.

“(Name)!” Levi’s tone rang out “Snap out of it!”

Trying to roll him off you, you forced your body weight to the side only for him to end up above you, straddling your waist; his own eyes glowing and teeth growling but remaining in an uncomplete transformation.

“Back off!” you snarl with ferocity you didn’t know you had, your growing claws digging deep into the flesh on his legs.

“Don’t become a killer (Name)!” Levi growled with equal ferocity “don’t become what she fears you are!”

Without warning, you launch upward and dig you fangs into Levi’s forearm and rip the skin from his bone. Shocked by your sudden attack, you manage to throw Levi off you as he twists in pain. Had this been any other situation, Levi could and would have taken you easily but as you stood above him as a fully transformed werewolf, the victor was no mystery.

You spit his blood across the floor, “You taste filthy” you hiss, turning and starting on your prey again “I want the untainted meat, not some washed up swill”

You could faintly hear Eren scream for you again as he bent over Levi in an attempt to calm the bleeding, the buzz of adrenaline in your ears acted as earmuffs against their pathetic wails.

Smirking with a mouth full of blood, you charged forward on all fours as your claws retched at the dirt and shot you forward with such grace and pure power. You would let the pups sit back and watch how a true hunter gets things done.

You were almost there now, you could basically taste the worthless wretches blood on your tongue, Hitch turns her head and sees you almost upon her. She lets out an hear piercing screech, like a dying animal might do as they breath their last breathe, as you leap at her dragging your sharpened claws across her body; slicing through the frail fabric covering her and straight into her pale flesh, spilling crimson from it as Hitch falls to the floor.

Wincing at her injured back as you lean over her, grabbing her hair and yanking her partially up as your knee remains on her back. “Not so fun when you’re the one getting torn up is it?” you chuckle gruffly, rolling your shot shoulder as you move to tear apart her open neck and decorate the earth with spatters of ruby red before something slams into your chest.

Rolling back and crouching defensively you look up at the blonde girl who had kicked you, robbing you of your kill- you’d just have to rob her of her life. You open your mouth to express your desire to kill her but only a crazed snarl comes out.

Raising her arms and standing in a defensive position, the girl grunted loudly “Hitch, go”

Hitch crawled to her feet and turned “Annie…” she went to argue

“Go” Annie spoke simply and without fear. ‘I’ll would have to tear that pride from her’ you thought angrily as you watched your prey sprint off into the distance.

You once again try to voice your annoyance but only a growl erupts from your throat causing Annie to sigh lazily. “I didn’t think you fall to the curse so easily”

‘You don’t know me’ you try to roar but again no words come out. She didn’t know you, she didn’t understand your plight, and she didn’t-

Your rambling thoughts stopped when you noticed the glow radiating from Annie’s eyes, but that made no sense- She was military police, how was she-

She swung her fist at you and it slammed into your jaw sending you back. You probably could have taken this girl but your mind was scrambled, you were far beyond the point of insanity and as you launched at her you managed to realize very quickly that this girl was far more willing to hurt you than Levi had been.

As you mindlessly swung at her with your claws, she dodged and sent sharp jabs at you, before she leapt at you; yanking a needle from her pocket and ramming it up into your neck. You let out a strangled howl as she forced the liquid into you, tranquilizing your raging slashes.

As the light dimmed you felt her press her face against your ear, “I’m sorry. You’ll thank me for this later” she whispered almost gently as the darkness embraced you.

 

X

 

You didn’t move when you first woke up, you just listened to everything you could hear around you. You could hear Erwin’s voice, he sounded angry-

“-Shot her?” he spoke deeply as someone sighed heavily.

“Yeah, shot her, with a gun. I literally can’t be any clearer” that was Levi. He sounded in pain, you couldn’t quite remember what happened but you felt like it was probably your fault.

“And she transformed? And you literally did nothing to-“

“Nothing? Erwin, are you fucking looking at my arm? It’s missing a chunk out of it.”

“And how is it Annie managed to stop her but you-“

“Erwin, stop blaming Levi” That was Hanji’s voice “He did what he could without hurting her, Annie used last resort and that’s okay. (Name) is alive. Levi is alive. Hitch is alive. Everyone is fine-“

Erwin sighed loudly “I apologise, Levi” he sounded stressed “I just promised her that Hitch wouldn’t be harmed, I shouldn’t have made that promise”

“It’s okay” Levi spoke “No-one could have predicted what happened, it was me who talked her into going, the blame should be on me”

You shifted slightly and you felt a hand touch your own causing you to flinch, “(Name)?” a deep voice spoke, that was Mike, you didn’t even realized he was here.

You winced in reply as you felt multiple presences walk towards you, You didn’t open your eyes, you were almost afraid to see how they looked at you- that and your body was in so much pain you almost couldn’t force your eyes open.

“Don’t move your shoulder” Hanji spoke softly noticing your discomfort “I got the bullet out but it won’t heal properly if you move it too much, it was made of silver.

You slowly- ever so slowly- managed to open your eyes to see the pack leaders all looking down upon you, their heads dimly lit up. You noticed the bloody bandage wrapped around Levi’s arm causing the breath to get caught in your throat and guilt to flood through you.

“L-levi” you choked reaching a hand out to him, “I’m S-sorry…I’m s-“

“It’s okay brat” Levi spoke gently to you, too gently. “I’m not angry, it’s not your fault” he spoke as if he was talking to a child, it caused your eyes to water lightly as a few tears managed to spill over your (e/c) orbs.

You felt Mikes grip on your hand increase slightly which helped calm you slightly, “I think she needs rest, Hanji”

Hanji nodded, “I agree, she’ll heal faster that way and now she can transform we’ll need her at full strength to train her”

Erwin was strangely quiet and just nodded at the suggestion, you felt bitter at his silence but only towards yourself. You had openly accused these people of being savages but when push came to shove, you were the one who gave into the curse. You almost killed…Hitch…fuck, Hitch!

“Erwin!” you coughed as loud as possible as he was halfway out the tent, you half expected him to ignore you or tell you that a hypocrite like you wasn’t worth his time, but he stopped and turned to look at you fully. He didn’t look angry, just tired and slightly worried.

“Yes, (Name)?” he spoke kindly

“Hitch…my sister…did I…?” you couldn’t say it. Part of you still didn’t believe any of it.

Erwin looked at you sympathetically and smiled softly “She’s okay, Annie managed to keep you distracted long enough for her to escape”

You almost choked on your relief, “Oh thank god” you breathed, you looked at Erwin again, “please thank Annie for me”

Nodding softly, the blonde retreated from the tent to let you rest, turning over to rest you sent a silent prayer to the gods, knowing it hadn’t been you to end your sisters life. Not this time anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Your slumber was not a peaceful one, your body ached from the damage you had placed upon yourself during your transformations, and in your dreams the blood- oh god, there was so much blood. 

You were relieved when you finally work up, sweaty and planting for air, 

“Bad dream?” an unknown voice asked not unkindly 

You looked over to see a long faced boy with brown hair and a smirk tugging at his thin lips, his forced grin looked like he might have been trying to comfort you, and his causal attitude did aid in calming your nerves.

You nod slowly “Yeah”

“First transformation?” he asked causing you look up sharply, does everyone know what happened between you and your sister? Did everyone know what a monster you were?

Noticing your look, the boy shrugged “Sorry, didn’t mean to dig into your business and all. It’s just Hanji sent Armin out to gather herbs she uses to make some-kinda weird pain reliever. She generally only uses it on the newly transformed, which I assume is you.” 

Relaxing slightly you nod, “Yeah, yeah it is me”

The brown haired boy tilts his head at you and smirks again, “Can’t say I’ve have the pleasure of meeting you yet though, Bet Erens been hogging all your attention. I’m Jean”

“(Name)” you nod a slow smile making its way onto your face, “Nice to meet you”

“Nice to meet you too” he winks causing you to giggle quietly. You shake your head gently, 

“You this nice to all the girls?” you hum sweetly as a light blush scatters across Jean’s face, 

“Oh..um, that’s never worked before” his confident face dropping to one of slight shyness, bringing up a thin arm to rub his bare neck. Your smile spreading to a grin, 

“Really?” you giggle in feign disbelief 

“Yeah, I don’t get much female attention. Most girls here obsess over Levi or Eren” 

You shrug, “I can see why, but you’re pretty cute too”

A grin spreading across his face, Jean laughs “I’m glad someone thinks so”

Forgetting about you’re current distress and laughing lazily with him, you managed to find a degree of peace at last. “Thank you” you mumble quietly

Jean raises an eyebrow “You’re thanking me? While you’re the one trying to smooth talk me? Sure whatever works-“

“No, not that. It’s just I feel happy, I miss being happy”

Tilting his head, the brunette frowns slightly “I…um…I’m glad I could help” he replaced the frown with a soft smirk “I should bring my friend Marco to see you at some point, he’s good at making people happy” 

You return the smile and nod “I would like that”

Just as you speak, Mike pushes through the tent entrance with a jar gripped in his hand. “Levi wants you” he spoke simply to Jean as the brunette nods and stands. 

“I hope I get to talk to you later (Name)” he grins again as he heads out

“Me too” you blush lightly as he strolls out past Mike. Suddenly, you didn’t quite feel so happy, remembering that Mike knew what you were. He knew you were a hypocrite, an animal, a monster.   
Mikes nose twitched slightly “You’re nervous” he spoke deeply making you jump a little.

You looked down, trying desperately to avoid his gaze as you heard him move. You became hyper aware that you were shaking, why? You couldn’t say. 

“You don’t have to be afraid” Mike spoke softly, lowering himself to you and sitting on the floor beside you and your bundle of furs. 

“I’m not” you answered quietly, forcing your eyes to meet his, the steel orbs staring into your (Eye colour) ones. His hands shifted to the furs curled around your waist as he pulled them up to wrap around your shoulders. ‘You’re freezing’ you hummed silently to yourself ‘That’s why you’re shaking’ 

“Do you want to talk about it?” the gentle giant continued, you shook your head. 

“No”

“But you do though”

“I don’t”

“You’re easy to read. You do”

You flinched “If I’m so easy to read, how come you didn’t ‘read’ that I’d almost kill my sister?”

The blonde didn’t even react “I can read people, I’m not a fortune teller” he didn’t sound angry, surprising since you weren’t exactly making his life easy right now. You watched him lean over to the hot water Jean must have left and drop the contents of the jar into it. 

He picked it up and swirled it around lazily before holding it before you, “From Hanji” he spoke gently 

You raised an eyebrow and took the cup slowly “What is it?” 

“Herbs” 

“Yes, but what kind” 

“The kind that will make the pain easier”

You scoffed “Which kind of pain?” 

Mike tilted his head at you, “Not the kind you’d prefer to go away”

Shaking your head, you sipped the contents. It was sweet, too sweet. You heard Mike laugh roughly as you pulled a face, “Too sweet?” 

You nod as he laughs lowly “I don’t mind it personally” 

You allowed yourself a small smile, “Hitch always liked sweet things too” you hum quietly as you feel Mikes eyes search you, his nose moving in interest. 

“It wasn’t your fault” 

“It was, I can accept that”

He shakes his head, shifting slightly closer to you “She shot you”

“I insulted her”

“That may be, but she insulted you too”

You shrugged “It was too early, neither of us were ready”

“I know. We shouldn’t have tried to talk you into it”

Sipping more of the sweet mixture in your hands, you shrugged. “I’m a grown woman, I’m capable of saying no”

“I know. We’re grateful that you didn’t”

You pull your eyes away from the liquid and looked at him again. “I made a mess of things-“

“You tried to help us, despite everything you’ve been taught. We appreciate that”

Blinking at him, a soft laugh tumbles from your lips “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk so much” 

He shakes his head again and smiles “You seem to have a weird effect on me” he speaks gently before joining your soft laughter. 

Stopping to let a yawn leave you as Mike goes to stand, “the herbs might make you sleepy. I’ll leave so you can rest”

“Stay” you hum, latching onto his arm. You blush slightly realising how you sound “I mean…if you want” 

He smiles gently at you before settling down and gently draping an arm around you, allowing you to curl up again his bare chest. 

“Good night Mike” you smile sleepily 

The tall man scoffs lightly “its 11 o’clock in the morning” but you didn’t hear his comment as you slowly drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Awaking with heavy arms still wrapped around you, you push yourself up away from the bare chest you had been using for a pillow. Mike still lay asleep, softly snoring to himself as you wiggled away from his hold. 

You pause as he stirs in his sleep before sighing to himself and rolling over “No Nile, we can’t put glue in Erwin’s eyebrows…” he mumbles in his unconscious state as he turns over again. Holding back a small laugh before your stomach growls at you, reminding you why you got up in the first place. 

Dropping your furs around his body and slipping out the tent in hope that Hanji or Armin were still up with whatever they do in their free time. Looking out the cave entrance, the stars painted a dark canvas indicating that it was night, a tall figure stood at the cave entrance looking out into night sky. 

“Bertholdt?” you call as the figure flinches and spins around to see you, his stance tensing as you move towards him. 

“(Name)?” he gulps “You should p-probably be resting” 

You shake your head and stand next him “I’ve been resting for a while now”

“B-but we heard you got shot and-“

“I’m fine Bertholdt”

You felt a little uneasy about people finding out about what happened at your confrontation with Hitch but you convinced yourself that no-one but the 4 leaders, Eren and Annie knew. Bertholdt looked a little uneasy too and you couldn’t help but question why. 

“What are you doing?” you ask trying to change the conversation 

Bertholdt looked grateful for the change and smiled weakly “Watch duty, Reiner was meant to be helping but…” he pointed just behind you to indicate the snoring Reiner resting with his back against the wall. 

You laughed lightly as Bertholdt seemed to relax further “We don’t normally take the night watch but Reiner volunteered us” 

“Why is that?” 

He shrugged “I’m pretty sure it’s because he saw Mike go into your tent and not come out again, I think he was hoping to interrogate him when he did reappear” You raise an eyebrow as Bertholdt shakes his head “He’s the jealous type” 

“Nothing happened, he just fell asleep” you hum admiring the stars as you hear Bertholdt let out a sigh 

“Good- I-I mean, for…um… Reiner not anyone else” he coughs as his tense stance returns and you let out another quiet laugh. 

“If you say so” you smile, connecting more of the stars together as he continued to try and correct himself. After a while he stopped and you could feel his eyes on you, you felt a little awkward again getting the feeling that he had something to say. 

“I can’t lie to you, (Name)” he sighs at last “Annie told us what happened” 

You visibly tense before he continued “She told us everything, you didn’t deserve the abuse Hitch gave you and neither I nor Reiner judge you for it” 

“I asked you not to tell her I told you” another voice cut in as you and Bertholdt turned and he blushes having been found out. 

“S-sorry, Annie” he stutters “I thought she deserved to know” 

Annie stands with her arms crossed, her military uniform still on, and her expression neutral. Shaking her head she walking towards you both “She does I suppose” 

You blinked dumbly trying to remember how to talk, ‘thank her’ the voice in your head yells impatiently, you opened your mouth and then closed it again. How.

“I…” you start before stopping again “I…um….thank-“

“Don’t” Annie stops you “There is no need to thank me, it might have been kinder to let you kill her” she notices your disgusted expression before you even released you had made it. “She’s probably crying about how our kind have only stolen more from her to Nile as we speak, there is no chance of getting help from them now”

You felt guilty and again, Annie noticed your expression too quickly “It wasn’t your fault either, I would have attacked her long before you did if I hadn’t been playing a part”

You blinked again as Annie continued “Once I return, I’ll try convince Nile it was a feral titan that attacked us and in her shock and grief Hitch believed it was you” 

You nodded “Thank you” you breathed, the words coming to you easier now, Annie also seemed to relax a little at your words. 

“You’re welcome” she says, a small smile pulling at her lips. You didn’t even realize what you were doing until you had wrapped your arms around her and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you” you repeat as she coughs awkwardly, slowly placing her arms around you. “Don’t worry about it” she speaks softly, as if she was afraid Bertholdt would hear

“(Name)” a third voice calls completely knocking away your relaxed state, you and Annie release each other as a short raven-haired man walks towards you. 

“Levi” you nod as your eyes drift to the bites and bruises you had given him. Levi notices and his gaze softens slightly “What are you doing up?”

“Got bored and hungry” you shrug as he sighs slightly. 

“You should have said something”

“I just did” 

Levi rolls his eyes and takes your arm, gently pulling you away from the cave entrance “Come on” 

Watching your retreating figures Annie and Bertholdt sighs, “Reiner is going to be mad when he find out you didn’t wake him” Annie smirks and Bertholdt rubs his neck awkwardly. 

“I was enjoying her company myself”

“I could tell. When I go make sure you look after her, she’s vulnerable”

“I will” the tall boy nods “We all will”

 

X

 

You follow Levi silently for a while before you feel him slip his hand from your elbow into your own hand, “How is your shoulder?” he asks as you walk.

“It’s alright, the stuff Hanji sent made it feel better” you nod as you bite the inside of your cheek, “Is…is your arm okay?” 

He looks at you, his gaze much softer than when you first met, “Yes it is, so don’t worry about it”

Looking away from him, you sigh silently as you feel him stop beside you. In front of you a small cottage and orchard stood, you feel your eyes widen in shock as you notice nothing is withered or tangled in weeds, however bushes of roses surrounded the house.

“How could anyone live this far into the forest?” you say to yourself,

“The old man in that house is a werewolf” Levi answers “and a tough one at that. No-one bothers him and lives”

“I see” you hum as Levi helps himself to a few apples hanging from the trees, you frown “Isn’t that stealing?”

Levi shakes his head “Pixis won’t mind, he’s tough but he’s also generous” after he takes a few apples, he hands one to you “Eat” he says sitting down next to one of the trees and wincing slightly. 

“Are you okay?” you panic at his reaction 

“No, it’s dirty here, I’ve got dirt on my trousers” he grunts and tries to brush himself down. Pausing for a second before laughing gently, 

“Don’t scare me like that” you sigh joining him on the floor.

A silence settles with only the sound of the wind pushing against the trees and the crunching of the apple you chewed happily.

“I shouldn’t have done it” Levi speaks quietly

“Excuse me?”

“Letting Erwin convince me that letting you see your sister would help. I shouldn’t have let you go”

You frown slightly “Levi, I…It’s my fault. I should have known I wouldn’t have been able to handle it”

“I’m not talking about you attacking Hitch. You got shot, you idiot” slowly he lifts an arm and runs a hand across your bandaged wound. “She shot you and all you think about is how you attacked her. Stop blaming yourself” he looked up at you, his hand moving from your wound to your face, his thumb running along your cheek bone. “It won’t help”

You felt like you’d been in this position forever, but it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds as he closed his eyes and moves closer to you. Twisting your head and closing your own eyes, you feel his lips brush against yours and-

“SHORTY~ (NAME)~” 

Just like that, you two were apart and sat away from each other, Levi’s face was etched with irritation as he spoke. “Keep your voice down shitty glasses, we’re here” 

Hanji spotted you guys and ran towards you “There you are, I came to check on my little (Name) and she was gone from her tent” she pouts “Mike was in there though, he said he hadn’t seen you leave. I got so worried and came to look for you, were you guys having a midnight make-out session?~”

You didn’t need a mirror to know you were probably bright red right now, “n-no!” you pout crossing your arms. Levi sighs loudly and gets to his feet, taking your hands in his and helping you up he smirks “Maybe another time” he whispers coolly to you before starting to walk back. 

“Make sure she eats” he calls to Hanji as she grins knowingly

“I will” she smiles “After interrogation of what happened of course”


	11. Chapter 11

The last few days with the pack had been borderline awful. For a start Hanji hadn't stopped quizzing you about your brief moment with Levi, you had been tense as it was with a healing injury and with the fact that you were beginning to finally start eating meat raw (which took all the worlds coaxing from Reiner to get done) you honestly didn't have the patience to deal with the constant bombardment of questions. 

To top that off, you weren't the only one who was stressed, the whole camp had been setting up defensive traps and walls outside the cave to try and prevent any attack from either feral or the military. Levi in particular was extremely stressed and you learnt very quickly to avoid him until he felt better, while healing you had been banned from physical labour so instead of helping the large majority of the group with the heavy lifting and building of the defense, you had helped food preparation with Armin and a freckled boy named Marco. 

You had decided almost immediately you adored this boy; his sweet smile and upbeat nature was everything you needed in a friend at a time like this. Between him and Armin your spirits were significantly raised compared to how you had felt earlier on in the week. 

"- and then Jean fell straight through the treeline straight into the swamp in an attempt to beat Eren to the game." Marco explained his story eagerly laughed as he skinned the rabbit in his hand. 

"What did you do?" you ask just as enthusiastically, a grin spread across your face as Armin laughs beside you. 

Marco lets out a laugh too as he continues "Naturally I jump in after him and help pull him out" he closes his eyes fondly as if picturing the memory right in front of him. 

"I remember that" Armin smiles "You two were a mess, Levi was so mad" The three of you laughed loudly, attracting some odd stares from the rest of the pack. Your laugh died down a bit noticing the stares, you were well aware that a large chunk of the group still didn't trust you and the mixture of odd stares and harsh glares was beginning to get to you again. 

Marco and Armins laughter stopped noticing your expression, Marco is the first to react, placing a firm hand on your knee and offering a winning smile. "Forget them" he smiles "They're just stressed, you'll win them over. I promise" 

You force a weak smile in return and nod more to yourself than the boys. "Right" you manage quietly, you decided to avoid the fact that the hunter part of you still didn't actually care if they liked you or not; Marco could live without knowing that. 

Armin reached a hand across and squeezed your shoulder gently before returning to skinning the animal in his hand. You went to go back to yours but a pair of arms reached around you and gently took a hold of them before you could do anything, recognising the scent pretty quickly you smile, "Hello Reiner" 

Reiner smirked from behind you, knelt down so he was directly behind you "You guessed that pretty quick, I'm impressed" 

You tilt your head to look at him, your faces dangerously close and offer him your own grin "I'm a quick learner" an awkward cough from Armin causes you to pull back slightly, a red tint beginning to cover your checks. "Anyway" you start gently removing his hands from your own "did you need something?"

Reiner laughed loudly and placed a hand on your head "What? Am I not allowed to see my favourite Half-breed" noticing your raised eyebrow he shrugged "Fine, fine. Erwin wanted to see you, he's outside the entrance; if you need me to walk you there..."

You put down your stuff and slowly get to your feet, "Its alright, I think I got it" you smile at Marco and Armin "I'll see you guys later" and with that you make your way to the entrance. 

Once you get close, you begin to hear two deep male voices engaged in conversation. Confirming the guesses you made in your head as to who they belonged to as you walked into the cold air to see Mike and Erwin talking quietly. Mike was the first to notice you, turning his head a few seconds after you appeared and offering you a smirk before nodding at Erwin and making his way back towards the cave.

The remaining blond turns to you as you approach him and offers a soft smile; you couldn't help notice how tired he looked. "You wanted to see me?" you say softly as he nods.

"Come, lets go for a walk" he says offering his arm out for you take as he leads you away from the cave. You couldn't help but feel a little nervous out by here by yourself considering the rise in Feral in the last few days. Erwin seems to pick up on your nerves immediately as he squeezes your hand gently. "Don't worry, we won't be out in the open for long." not quite understanding what he meant, you follow in silence until a small village appeared ahead of you in the distance. "Its abandoned before you ask" Erwin says lowly "It was originally a vacation village for a bunch of rich folk but they left it behind when the Titans went on the rise." as you both got closer, you could see the village was quite small being able to see the end house from where you stood at the edge, it was also in surprisingly good shape aside from the leaves and plants that had begun to grow up the sides of the buildings. 

"Ferals don't really come here because there is nothing to hunt and its pretty far away from their territory" Erwin explained to you as you observed the scenery "Means as long as we don't use it too often, they don't feel a need to come near it"

"Its nice, reminds me a little of home" you speak quietly as Erwin smiles.

"You haven't seen the best bit yet, (Name)" he says lowly another smile pulling at his lips, he walks a little faster and takes a right leading you both to a house larger than the rest with high glass windows which were slightly steamed up. Erwin leaves your side momentarily to pull up one of the stones on the ground and take what looked like a key from under it. 

Ignoring your confused expression and making his way towards the door, unlocking it and placing the key back it its hiding spot. "Ladies first" he says gesturing towards the door. You raise a brow at him before slowly walking past him and pushing the door open as your eyes widen in surprise.

Inside was a swimming pool which looked clean apart from the odd leave which floated gently upon its surface, you looked around with wide eyes as you heard Erwin shut the door behind you. "Nice, isn't it?"

"How did you find this?" you hum still looking around. 

"Hanji found it a couple months back but it was locked, she and Mike spent weeks looking for the key" 

"Where they'd find it?" 

"In the sole of a shoe at the far house I believe" Erwin chuckled at the memory "It was the happiest I'd ever seen her when she found it"

"Thats an impressive find" you giggle yourself turning to the tall blonde to find he was looking at you. 

"Yes" he murmurs taking a step forward "Only me, Hanji, Mike and Levi know about it. A place where we can try and relax for a short while, forget about the titans and hunters and..." he trails off placing a hand on your uninjured side "considering everything you've been through these past few weeks, I think you deserve a break more than anyone." 

The thought caused you to blush lightly "Thats sweet Erwin" he chuckled again at that.

"Then you won't mind if I join you?" 

That just caused your blush to deepen "I- uh, n-no. Not at all"

He offered you one his rare real, genuine smiles at that, carefully removing his pants and sliding into the water. Now that really caused your face to heat up, halting your actions for a moment as all you could do was watch your pack leader settle in the water. 

'I swear that man is pure muscle' you huff silently, as Erwin tilts his head and laughs at your expression. "Sorry (Name), I forgot you're not quite used to that yet, I'll redr-"

"No"you say a little too quickly "I mean- its fine. I have to get used to it eventually" slowly you reach for your own clothes and piece by piece remove them. Acutely aware that Erwins eyes were on you, you take your time and after what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than a few minutes you stand bare before him. 

Quickly ascending into the water opposite the blonde and letting the water rise above your chest, "Perhaps I can finally tell the pack they can lose the clothing, I'm sure Reiner will be pleased" Erwin hums leaning further back into the water, a content expression settling on his face. 

You laugh nervously "I don't know if I'll ever be ready for that"

"well this is a good step" 

"Yes, it is" 

Erwin suddenly lets a very brief nervous expression flicker across his face "Would you..." he pauses as you tilt your head slightly "Would you let me wash your hair?" 

The question surprises you but not as much as the red beginning to tint his cheeks, you recall from your years of studying werewolves that grooming was an important social aspect to them, although the idea was strange to you, you were flattered at the request. Your pause seems to answer as a 'No' to him as his face drops slightly and he opens his mouth to apologies. 

"Alright" you answer before he can begin to form a sentence. He looks up in surprise before that content expression returns, holding up his hand for you to take. Slipping your small hand into his larger one as he pulls you closer to him, placing you on his knee and lowering you both further into the water. 

You let him tilt your head back slightly so your hair reaches the water before he threads his fingers through it and gently begins to massage your scalp. You immediately understood why grooming was an something werewolves did a lot, this was good- really good. You'd seen others do it around camp but you hadn't thought it would be this relaxing. 

You let your eyes slide shut and let out a content hum, you felt Erwin chuckle from beside you and gently move his free hand across you to rest on your hip and pull you slightly closer to his chest. "Is this alright?" he spoke lowly against your throat, the vibrations from his voice tickling you slightly. 

"uh-huh" you manged to breath quietly as his fingers continued working into your hair. 

"Good" you felt his smile against your skin causing you to laugh quietly, the pressure on your hip increased at this as his thumb begin the run in small circles there. You feel his lips part against your neck and his tongue running against your throat. There was no stopping the sound that left your mouth as you gripped the back of his head for support. 

"Is this alright?" he repeated as you nodded unable to form words, that seemed to be enough for him as he opened his mouth and gently ran it against your neck, stopping only to suck lightly at the skin. 

"Erwin" you gasped lightly as he ran the hand on your hip up against your side, gently caressing it against-

A loud and angry bang on the door broke you both apart, "Erwin" it called impatiently as the pack leader gently untangled himself from you. "I know you and the half-breed are there"

"Just a moment, Levi" Erwin replied slightly breathlessly apparently trying to calm himself down a bit and catch his breath. Lifting you easily and placing you on the edge of the pool before lifting himself out and collecting his clothes, putting them on before opening the door.

Levi stood there, cross armed and looking even more agitated then usual, "You finished?" he growled looking up "Because Mike has tracked down a group of rogue ferals and is heading out with a group to deal with them. You should go with them" 

Erwin nodded "Are you not coming?" 

Levi looked more agitated at that "Hanji says the wound is still too fresh for me to do anything like that" he huffed "So you should get going, I'll take (Name) back"

Erwin thanked the raven-haired man and before leaving whispered something to him "Be nice to her" 

Levi clicked his tongue at the packleader "I'm always nice to her" and with that Erwin took off to go join his packmates. 

As Erwin left, you became acutely aware that you were still without clothes and they were on the other side of the room. "Um..." you started as Levi turned to you, you had been told that none of the pack members were bothered by nudity but Levi seemed to become ever so slightly flustered at your bare body. He quickly picked up your clothes and pulled you into a standing position so he could slip the furs back onto your body. 

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything" Levi spoke, venom leaking from his tone. 

You flushed red again and pouted "We didn't do anything" you say crossing your arms defensively. 

"Right, I'll pretend I believe you" 

"whats that suppose to mean?- Levi don't ignore me"you huff as he begins to walk out the door, "Are you jealous or something?" he stops walking and turns to look at you, sighing his expression softens slightly. 

"Lets go" he says as if he is talking to a child, you nod and catch up to him, walking in step with him. 

"Are the others going to be okay?" you ask quietly

"Most of them should be" Levi sighs "Definitely not all of them however" 

You nod silently, not particularly happy with the answer but accepting it none the less. 

"We should hurry" Levi murmurs "Its getting late and its not safe out here" he takes a step away from you as fangs start to show and his eyes glow faintly before scooping you up in his arms. You place your arm around his neck to steady yourself as the pair of you make your way back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any characters you'd like to see more of tell me, I'm kinda guessing who should be featured at this point xx


End file.
